ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Archer Of Star City Season Four
The Archer Of Star City Season Four is the fourth season of the show that, deals with Oliver trying to find himself, as he makes a life altering choice of embracing his destiny. 2012-2013 Cast EditEdit Main Cast EditEdit * Mike Vogel as Oliver Queen / Green Arrow * Jake Weber as Eddie Feyers * Dorian Missick as Commissioner Lucas Hilton * Helena Mattsson as Dinah Lance / Black Canary * Tania Raymonde as Naomi Singh * Chloe Bennet as Mia Dearden / Red Arrow * Omari Hardwick as John Diggle / Guardian Recurring Cast EditEdit * William Levy as Tommy Merlyn * Michael K. Williams as Damian Bedlam / Death Dealer- 15/24 * Jennifer Garner as Tiffany Bedlam- 8/24 * Nathalie Emmanuel as Briana Bedlam * Wesley Johnson as Ivan Houston- 9/24 * Jim Cazievel as Malcolm Merlyn / The Dark Archer / Ra's Al Ghul- 3/24 * Joel Courtney as Oliver Queen (in flashbacks)- 9/24 * Kiefer Sutherland as Frank Pike (in flashbacks)- 3/24 * Giovanni Ribisi as Walter Steele Jr.- 15/24 * Cary Elwes as Walter Steele * Josh Segarra as Adrian Chase / Vigilante- 9/24 * James Roday as Ted Kord / Blue Beetle- 3/24 * Cameron Monaghan as Jerome Valeska, Jeremiah Valeska/ Constantine Drakkon- Season 4 (2012-2013) Edit # "Green Arrow Begins"- Oliver and Naomi have been living in Los Angeles, California, for a time. Meanwhile, Dinah, Mia, now calling herself Red Arrow, and Diggle, now calling himself Guardian due to having been given a particular suit and armor by Walter, continue protecting Starling City (now known as Star City) Walter is hard at work at Palmer Tech and Eddie is taking care of Shawn since John is an FBI agent moonlighting as a vigilante and Michaels is a psychologist for Palmer Tech. During a meeting between the police department led by Commissioner Hilton about a terrorist group dubbed "Ghosts", they're confronted by Death Dealer (Michael. K Williams), who confesses being the leader of the Ghosts and warns everyone to stand aside and let him take over the city. This shocks District Attorney Adrian Chase since Damian Bedlam is supposed to be in prison right after the FBI proved that Bedlam was a mobster known as Death Dealer. Feeling overpowered, Dinah and Mia visit Oliver and Naomi for help in battling the Ghosts, whose members that the team and the police have been unable to catch. Oliver, who was planning on proposing to Naomi, reluctantly agrees. Tensions begin to arise between Oliver and Diggle, who is still mad at Oliver for having kidnapped Michaels. The city leadership is killed by the Ghosts. Commissioner Hilton barely makes it alive after the Ghosts invade his precinct. Oliver and the team discover the Ghosts plan to destroy a train station which is why they get help from Hilton. Hilton apologizes to Oliver for everything and Oliver is revealed to have matured by forgiving Hilton, telling him that he did what he thought was right. Hilton then smiles and tells Oliver that he is a good man for saying that. When the Ghosts attack, the team evacuates the station with help from Hilton while Oliver and Diggle get to a train where Death Dealer is hiding. Death Dealer escapes and Oliver blows up the train before it hits the station. Oliver decides to stay in Star City. In prison, Bedlam decides to make a deal with the FBI to protect his wife Tiffany and daughter Briana, who can be charged as an accessory to his crimes. The case is assigned to Agent Victor Sage (Misha Collins), who is struggling with being unable to receive a promotion due to financial troubles after he paid for his sister-in-law's cancer treatment. In flashbacks, Hilton and Pike investigate the crime scene. Hilton talks with Oliver and promises to capture the killer after Oliver explains to Hilton of what happened when the Queens' butler, Eddie arrives for Oliver. # "No Good Deed"- Bedlam's intel leads to the arrest of Mario Hunt's associates, and Sage convinces his superiors to let him continue to work with Bedlam despite his financial troubles making him a target for bribery. News of Bedlam's cooperation with the FBI spreads fast, and in retaliation, Bedlam is attacked in prison by a fellow inmate. Sage agrees to move Bedlam out of prison and into home detention, but their convoy is attacked by Hunt's associates on the way, and most of the FBI agents are killed. Bedlam is rescued by Agent Maxwell "Max" Cory, who has incredibly accurate shooting skills. Adrian Chase goes missing which is why Chase's wife Doris asks Diggle for help. Diggle goes to Queen Enterprises where he meets Walter and Walter Steele Jr. (Giovanni Ribisi). Walter discusses wanting to include his son into the team, but John wants to focus on finding Chase. Walter makes plans to develop a route finding algorithm to find Chase and when he attempts to find data on him in the internet, Walter finds that all traces of Chase have been erased from existence. Diggle then checks Chase's legal records only to find that the electronic versions have been erased, as if Chase never existed, making him suspicious. Mario hosts a dinner party attended by many of Star City’s corrupt politicians and crime bosses, including Mayor Sebastian Hardy. Mario expresses concern about Bedlam working with the FBI, however, Hardy reassures him that everything will be fine. Oliver then crashes the party as Green Arrow, promising to bring all of them to justice. In flashbacks, Their investigation leads them to a parolee named Mario Pepper, whom Pike kills in Hilton's defense. They discover that Pepper had been framed, leading them to mobster Liza Warner, an associate of Adam Hunt, an organized crime boss. Warner has them captured, but Hunt spares them upon his arrival, revealing that he intended to end the case so that the people of Starling could feel safe, facilitating his illegal activities. # "Bushwhacked"- Bedlam is taken to a hotel that the FBI has seized, and is kept in the penthouse. News of his release from prison become public, prompting protests outside the hotel and interest from reporters. Dinah and Tommy go to Mayor Hardy to offer their help in returning Bedlam to prison, but Hardy is reluctant to go against the wishes of the FBI especially because he is running for re-election. With assistance from Eddie, Oliver investigates the hotel, and begins to hallucinate Death Dealer as a "devil on his shoulder". Meanwhile, Mia and her friends break into the school swimming pool for a night of fun, but when a member of their group nearly drowns, the school threatens to expel the person responsible for the break-in. Mia and her friends have their futures on the line and want the culprit caught. Mia then realizes that the culprit is Damian Bedlam's daughter Nora Bedlam (Nathalie Emmanuel). Diggle tries to get his superiors to open an investigation in Chase's disappearance, but they only agree to if and only if he has Michaels determine if Cory is fit for duty through a psychological evaluation. Cory tells Michaels about the emotional support that he receives from his girlfriend Samantha Clayton. However, she later appears to be someone that he is stalking. In flashbacks, Hilton promises the Queens' son, Oliver, and his butler, Eddie Feyers, to find the real killer. Shado is seen watching the Queen Manor. # "The Perfect Game"- Cory is investigated by his superiors after he claimed to have killed two Hunt Crime Family members in self-defense during the transit attack while evidence indicates he may have killed them in cold blood. Bedlam saw Cory do the latter, but lies about this to the FBI and later explains to Cory that he is thankful for the agent's actions and has sympathy for the situation. Tommy decides to run for mayor and gives Oliver an offer to work alongside him as his deputy mayor, which Oliver gladly accepts after speaking to Naomi about it. Naomi promises Tommy to have Palmer Tech fund his campaign for mayor. Tommy gains the support of Hilton and the S.C.P.D., who view Bedlam as a "cop-killer". Mia becomes surprised when Briana confesses she was responsible for the break-in, making her still believe that there is some good in her. Oliver impersonates a police officer to enter the prison and learns that Bedlam had paid the inmate to attack him so he could convince the FBI to move him. With help from the Hunt Crime Family members, Oliver fights off the inmates and guards working for Bedlam and escapes the prison, but is driven off the docks by an unknown woman. In flashbacks, Oliver begins to show erratic behavior, such as self-harm, listening to heavy metal, drawing disturbing artwork, refusing to eat and overall behaving recklessly, doing things such as climbing on top of the roof of the Queen Mansion, burning himself, and cutting himself. Eddie and Hilton try to help Oliver through that. # "Coup d'etat"- Oliver manages to survive the attempted murder on his life and discovers that the woman who tried to kill him was Bedlam's wife and Briana's mother Tiffany (Jennifer Garner). Diggle becomes shocked to discover that the F.B.I. agents who were assigned to protect Tiffany covered up her activities making him realize that Bedlam has some power over the Bureau. Tiffany meets with her husband about the growing issue with the vigilantes in Star City. She brings in an assassin named Cipher whom Bedlam hires to steal information directly from Walter Steele Jr. on his new invention: the ion cortex. The Ion Cortex is an energy regulation unit. Created by Walter Jr., the Ion Cortex is an artificial intelligence designed to end the world's energy supply problems. The Cortex regulates the flow of energy; sending it where it is needed, siphoning it off where it is not, and storing any excess. It is predicted that, once in place, the Ion Cortex will create a worldwide surplus of energy within five years. Green Arrow and Eddie try to stop Cipher, but Eddie gets himself captured and taken control of by Cipher as well as Walter Jr. Fortunately, Green Arrow is able to take down Cipher. Cipher refuses to talk because of fearing Death Dealer more which is why Oliver hands him over to C.A.D.M.U.S. Walter and Naomi tell Walter Jr. that they work with the Green Arrow. Bedlam does research on Cory believing that he has the potential to become a villain in order for the public to not be concerned about him. In flashbacks, As an orphan, Cory was raised into a place called the Pankhurst Home for Boys, where spent most of his childhood without any close relations. Soon, Cory joined a baseball team and was discovered to have an uncanny talent of pitching the ball with perfect accuracy. During a game, Cory won so many games that nobody was able to beat him, however, he was then asked to switch places with other teammates, completely upset for winning so many games, he was angrily benched on the side of the field. Furious, Cory killed his coach in a fit of rage, ricocheting a ball onto a pole and bouncing on his head, in belief that he was being a jerk to him. Cory was then assigned to a psychiatrist, Dr. Leland, who teaches him about empathy after realizing that Cory enjoyed killing his coach. Teaching him about the act of empathy, Leland was eventually able to connect with Cory, advising him on control of his psychopathic tendencies. Cory became attached to her and managed to gain some stability in his life. However, Leland was diagnosed with cancer. Upon their session, Cory attempted to kill her, unable to accept her upcoming death and believing he was being abandoned again. Leland was able to calm him down and advised him to listen to their tape recordings if he felt troubled and to find a person who can keep his moral compass in check. Cory joined the United States Army, and after leaving the military, he went to work at a Brooklyn Suicide Prevention Center. Working there for a year, he developed an infatuation and obsession with his co-worker Samantha Clayton. After leaving the work, Cort managed to join the FBI after graduating from Quantico. # "Mayhem of The Music Meister"- 'The Music Meister attacks and places Oliver, Mia, and Briana in a similar coma. Oliver is the last to be attacked and wakes up in the musical world where he finds Mia and Briana. Meister tells them that if they follow the script, they will return to the real world. Oliver, Mia, and Briana are in a high school where Hilton is the principal, John is a gang leader, and Malcolm Merlyn is a mobster. Briana learns Oliver and Mia's secret. During rehearsal ("The World According to Chris"), Mia accuses Briana of being an embodiment of her character but later apologizes to her ("You Shine"). Mia decides to trust Briana knowing that there is still some good in her. The other songs there are by ''Trust, Just Died In Your Arms Tonight, Ready Aim Fire, and Friends are Family. ''John and Malcolm go to war which puts the school in danger since Malcolm's son Tommy is in a forbidden relationship with John's sister. Oliver and Mia are shot in the crossfire, however, Cisco vibes into their world to save them. Everyone wakes up in S.T.A.R Labs, and Meister reveals that he just wanted them to realize that there is still good inside of people. In flashbacks, Eddie takes Oliver to a circus to cheer him up where Hilton and Lee are there coincidentally. Hilton and Lee investigate the murder of Lila Kalevala, a snake dancer with Haley's Circus, and the contesting families Flying Harpers and the Lloyd's are suspects. Hilton determines that Lila's son Jerome (Cameron Monoghan) is the killer, which he eventually admits maniacally. # "Vigilante"- A new vigilante appears in Star City, one who kills criminals in cold blood. Cory becomes shocked to learn that Samantha has gotten a job at Lacey Towers. Cory confronts Bedlam, who confirms that he was behind Samantha's hiring at the building and that he had intended to show Cory that life with Samantha was not going to work; she wouldn't understand Cory, but Bedlam does after killing his mother while he was a boy. Later, the Vigilante attempts to assassinate Tiffany Bedlam. Vigilante is stopped by Oliver, and the two get into a fight, but they are both knocked out by Death Dealer. When they wake up they have been hand cuffed to each other and Death Dealer reveals himself. Death Dealer reveals that the handcuffs are set to blow up and that he has hidden the key somewhere in the city. Death Dealer then disappears. Vigilante believes they are doomed, but Oliver calls Naomi and has her track the key's location, with it turning out the key is moving. As it turns out, the key is being carried by Death Dealer and the two are forced to fight Bedlam when Bedlam is meeting with Cory, who is suicidal. Oliver and Vigilante manage to defeat him and several FBI agents, with Bedlam giving them the key before once again escaping. After being set free, Vigilante heads off telling Oliver that he has to go shopping. While working in his own pawn shop, William Streaker buys a clearly stolen woman's handbag from a meth-addict. His next customer to walk into the shop is Adrian Chase, who requests police radios. Streaker is hesitant to trust Chase due to him being the district attorney until Chase gives him some money. Streaker gives Chase the radios admitting that they were stolen from the Star City Police Department. Chase then demands the shells to Streaker's shotgun which Streaker agrees to before Chase takes the items and began leaving. Wanting more money, Streaker offers Chase some child pornography, at which point a disgusted Chase locks the door of the shop. Believing he is going to make more money, Streaker laughs, but his smile soon fades as Chase silently finished his coffee and grabs a baseball bat. Despite Streaker trying to reason with Chase, Chase uses the bat to beat Streaker to death, crushing his skull. # "Fallen Angels"- Diggle works to rid corruption from the FBI by trying to get his superiors to take Sage off the case. On orders from Diggle's superior, Special Agent-in-Charge Roger Harrison, and several FBI agents attack Diggle. Harrison then personally threatens Diggle's wife Michaels and infant son Shawn. Fortunately, Diggle is rescued by Director Waller, who wants Diggle to lead the Suicide Squad on a mission to take down a local warlord named Khem-Adam. Adam kidnaps school girls from a government-sanctioned school. Diggle gets captured by Khem-Adam and is shocked to discover Ted Kord alive. Ted tells Diggle that he survived the explosion because his suit successfully shrank him down to a small size, that he is being held prisoner. Adam hopes to get the technology from Ted's suit. Later, the Onslaught members take Diggle to Khem Adam. In front of Diggle, Khem-Adam allows a Kahndaqi general to claim a wife from the group of women they'd kidnapped, with the man picking Mesa Natifah. After the general gets killed by Mesa, Khem-Adam gets angry, deciding that none of the girls were worthy of life. Believing that they have to be made an example of, he begins another broadcast, about to slit a little girl's throat. However, before it could happen, Ted attacks using a prototypical suit of armor, but is subdued. Then the Suicide Squad arrives. Diggle takes the girls to safety and Bronze Tiger takes on Khem Adam. Bronze Tiger kills Adam. Ted is then taken back to Star City and Malcolm recruits Mesa into the League of Assassins. Naomi's mother Teresa Singh arrives into town to spend time with her daughter. Teresa later goes to drink at a bar and meets Hilton, who is also there. Oliver avenges John by attacking Harrison in his apartment as Green Arrow. Green Arrow strips Harrison naked and ties him up in his bed and dumps his car in the river. Briana leaves Lacey Towers to work in Mia's new diner: the Checklist Shoppe. In flashbacks, Oliver returns to school, where he has some trouble with bully Brant Jones; and Eddie agrees to teach the former how to fight. # '"Legends of Today"- 'In 2166, the immortal warrior Vandal Savage (Oded Fehr) has successfully conquered the entire planet. In an effort to save humanity, Time Master Rip Hunter (Ewan McGregor) travels back to 2012 to assemble a group of superheroes and super-villains to team up and stop Savage's rise to power. Vandal Savage arrives in Central City looking to kill Kendra Saunders. After he attacks Kendra and Cisco Ramon, Wally takes Kendra to Star City and enlists the help of Oliver and his team to protect her. The team is visited by Rip Hunter who informs them that Savage is an immortal. Later, Kendra is kidnapped by Hawkman, but Green Arrow and The Flash rescue her and capture him. He introduces himself as Carter Hall, and tells them he and Kendra are soulmates who have been connected for millennia. They are destined to die, be reborn, and find each other in each lifetime. Carter also reveals that Savage has killed the pair several times, each time growing stronger. Savage acquires the Staff of Horus, a deadly weapon. Kendra unlocks her abilities and becomes Hawkgirl and the team decides to regroup in Central City. Back in Star City, as a token of appreciation for Diggle helping the Suicide Squad, Director Waller hands Diggle evidence that his brother Eric was a drug lord in Afghanistan. Diggle goes to Hilton to see if the file is valid and Hilton confirms it for him. In flashbacks, Oliver plans to find a way to speak to the board members of Queen Enterprises to learn their connections to the Arkham District Project after Mayor James allows Hunt to handle small housing development projects and Sal Marconi (David Zayas) to refurbish the Asylum. # '"Legends of Yesterday"- Malcolm orchestrates a meeting between Savage, Green Arrow, and The Flash. Savage demands they turn over Kendra and Carter or he will destroy both Central City and Star City with the Staff of Horus. They devise a plan to deliver the pair as a ruse to get close enough to destroy the staff. The plan fails; Kendra and Carter are killed and Savage uses the staff to destroy everyone else in the city. Wally escapes and runs fast enough to go back in time to the point of the original negotiation. Wally informs Oliver of his time travel and the mistakes that led to their defeat. They change their approach to the plan and Wally is able to steal the staff. He and Oliver use it on Savage, burning his body. Afterward, Oliver and Wally help Rip Hunter recruit Ted Kord, Selina Kyle, Jason Rutsch and Harrison Well's son Albert Wells, Mick Rory, Leonard Snart, Carter Hall, and Kendra Saunders to stop Savage upon Rip informing Oliver and Wally that Savage has not been defeated. Back in Star City, Mia and Briana open a casino. Bedlam arrives to warm them that Mario's son Adam is going to cheat them out of their money. Because of this, Briana goes behind Mia's back to hire someone to rig the card game in her favor when Adam is cheating. Mia is glad Briana does this but wonders if she should continue trusting her since she went behind her back. Malcolm collects Savage's ashes, repeating the words Savage said the first time he killed the pair. In flashbacks, Hilton learns that Shado was a witness to the Queen murders. # "Takeover"- Bedlam meets with several underworld figures, including Mario Hunt, offering them protection from FBI charges in exchange for 70% of their profits from illegal and legal businesses. Hunt refuses due to this being unreasonable only for several FBI agents loyal to Bedlam to come into the room. To set an example, Bedlam has Agent Harrison shoot Hunt and the other mob bosses then decide to comply. Oliver and Naomi attend a press conference where Tommy is revealed to have started the Merlyn Education Center for Adults, for adults who have never finished high school or were unaccepted into any universities. Later on, in the evening, Green Arrow and Red Arrow sneak into Lacey Towers, overhearing a plan against Diggle, but is interrupted when Shado, attacks Bedlam and his bodyguards, aided from afar by Green Arrow and Red Arrow. Oliver and Mia return to Queen Manor where they meet Walter Steele Jr. and his boyfriend Nick Antipasti. Naomi becomes shocked that Commissioner Hilton is dating her mother. Bedlam and his wife arrive which surprises all the guests in the room. Nick tells everyone about the Department of Justice dropping all the charges against Bedlam for embezzlement after Bedlam helped them take down half of the Star City mob bosses. Bedlam and Tiffany give Tommy and Naomi an offer to work with them, and in return, they can reduce the crime rate by 75% only for the two of them to refuse. Oliver knows that Bedlam isn't going to murder anyone since he wants to avoid bad publicity. When Mia is confused, Oliver realizes what Bedlam is up to and leaves. Mia wants to go with Oliver, however, Oliver tells Mia that this is something he has to try to do on his own. Diggle and Michaels leave home to attend Oliver's party at Queen Manor. Diggle and Michaels spot a motorcyclist enter his garage. Suspicious, the two parents enter to see the Ghosts holding their son and his nanny hostage. Diggle decisively shoots the thugs and chases Harrison, who has fled with Shawn. The mysterious motorcyclist, whom Michaels discovers is Adrian, rushes out to chase Harrison. Diggle blows out Harrison's car tire on a bridge and the two fight hand-to-hand before Harrison and Shawn fall over the side. Oliver leaps over the railing and saves Diggle's son while Harrison falls to his death. Diggle then thanks Oliver for what has done, now fully trusting Oliver again. Adrian arrives just in time to see what happened and then leaves. Afterward, at the Christmas tree lighting ceremony, Tommy makes a heartfelt speech and reveals that the Department of Justice, under orders from their Attorney General, will be conducting investigation now that it has become public knowledge now that it has become public knowledge that the Ghosts terrorizing this city for months were FBI agents. Afterward, Tommy lights the Christmas tree. Oliver then proposes to Naomi, who accepts. This prompts applause from Hilton, Dinah, Eddie, Mia, Diggle, Briana, Walter, Teresa, Walter Jr.., Nick, and Michaels, while Michaels is holding baby Shawn. Before Oliver and Naomi leave, Hilton congratulates Oliver. When Oliver and Naomi are going home for the night at Queen Manor, they are attacked by a man dressed as Green Arrow. The Green Arrow impostor shoots up Oliver's limo and hits Naomi while Bedlam beats his wife in a game of chess by using his black piece to take out the white king. In flashbacks, assassins led by Copperhead infiltrate Queen Manor, but Oliver and Shado escape into the city. # "Blood Debts"- While Naomi goes under multiple surgeries, Oliver and the team continue searching for the Green Arrow impostor. The Attorney General, Evan Gregory, comes to Star City and announces his intention to stop the investigation since he felt Harrison and the FBI agents who kidnapped baby Shawn all acted on their own. The Attorney General then declares a federal manhunt for the Green Arrow and his team since the Green Arrow assaulted several agents while Bedlam and his family were kept in protective custody at Lacey Towers. Hilton and Teresa witness Green Arrow save an old woman from a runaway truck. Green Arrow then flees into an abandoned building. Claiming the building has been scheduled for demolition, Hardy orders a bomb to be dropped on it, forcing Green Arrow into the fortified basement, where he abandons his bow as it catches fire. A SWAT team led by trigger-happy officer Sgt. Harry Stein is sent in and attempts to trap Green Arrow in the basement. After tranquilizing Stein, Green Arrow dodges bullets as Branden's team opens fire on him, barely managing to survive after two bullet wounds. Enraged as the team’s carelessly fired bullets injure several people outside, Green Arrow beats the team into submission and, after using a device to attract the polarity and all of the weapons to the wall, , he flees amid the chaos. Gregory has Hardy arrested. Meanwhile, Naomi is declared dead from being shot, causing Oliver to become vengeful. In flashbacks, Eddie seeks Hilton and Pike's help to find the pair. Eddie suspects that Queen Enterprises executive Lovecraft hired the assassins to cover his tracks. However, Hilton learns Lovecraft is also being targeted to hide what he knows; the assassins kill Lovecraft in a staged suicide, planting Hilton's gun at the scene. # "Brotherhood"- The Ghosts destroy money meant for the city bank. John gives Oliver information that the Ghosts murdered his brother Eric because he was a criminal rival. Using the information given to him by Briana, the team infiltrates Bedlam's drug lab. Victor Sage is revealed to be working with Bedlam under duress. Sage sees Red Arrow and tries to capture her only to fail. The team is shocked to discover that Eric is still alive, working for Bedlam. Diggle refuses to see Eric as anything more than a criminal, unworthy of saving. The team finds out that Bedlam uses pills to control his operatives' minds, which could have been administered to Eric. Bedlam even uses the pills to take control of Gregory. The team locates Eric and successfully extracts him with help from John. John confronts Eric with the documents, which he confirms. Later on, a funeral is held for Naomi. Oliver is standing by her tombstone when Clark arrives. Clark apologizes for being late since he was fighting Lex. Oliver vows to kill the Green Arrow who did this and doesn't blame himself for what happened, but instead claims that it's his responsibility to end it. Clark leaves the tombstone while Oliver stays there, grieving. In flashbacks, The assassins find Shado and Oliver, but she escapes while Pike and Eddie, who convinces Warner to help, arrive and rescue Oliver. Shado later kisses Oliver and returns to living on the streets. # "Liberated"-A mysterious individual is murdering Star City mob bosses one by one. Realizing there is a connection between them, and fearing that he would be next, Bedlam contacts the Green Arrow for help. Bedlam explains that the murderer is known as "Mr. Whisper" and was a child killer who killed seven children twenty years ago. Bedlam calls Whisper the "man with no shadow" and asserts that Adam Hunt killed him, but that he wouldn't stay dead. Green Arrow refuses to help and leaves. While on patrol as Red Arrow, Mia encounters a burglar and manages to corner him. Mia then gets shocked to discover that the individual is Roy. They free Roy from the control of a man who goes by the name Key. Walter tracks the Key through the web, who reveals he intends to shut down the entire city, killing everyone in the process. The Key is then revealed to be Naomi's father. The Key tries to reconnect with Teresa, however, Teresa wants nothing to do with the Key because of his criminal ties and has moved on with Hilton. Following advice from Michaels, Diggle starts to regain his relationship with Eric. Roy decides to leave again. A young woman claiming to be a nun appears at the Star City cathedral and is taken in by Whisper. In flashbacks, when in his prep school, Oliver saw evidence that his headmaster, Mr. Winchester, not only murdered his school friend, but also cast no shadow. Eddie eventually arrives to get Oliver out. # "Setting Free"- Octavio, a mob boss formerly in league with Hunt, is killed after drinking poisoned wine, and Whisper is spotted on the scene. Green Arrow confronts him, but Whisper displays superhuman strength and tosses Green Arrow off the roof of a high-rise. After his bow is caught on a gargoyle statue, Green Arrow makes his way back up to the roof and again faces Whisper, who recognizes him as Oliver Queen. Whisper then jumps off the building himself, walking away from a fall that should have been fatal. Green Arrow decides to fly to Austria after procuring recordings of Mr. Winchester's lectures from his school and analyzing his Austrian accent, as well as accidentally hearing a recording of his father, who mentions the "Drowned Monastery" in Lake Dess. An C.A.D.M.U.S. operative seeks out Diggle and Michaels for help, but is kidnapped before he can tell the pair anything. The pair goes to Waller, who secretly gives her a portable hard drive that reveals the operative was taken by an organization known as "Hive". John recognizes the name and recounts first meeting the war profiteering group in Afghanistan. With Eric's help, the team tracks Hive without Bruce . Hive infiltrates C.A.D.M.U.S looking for the access codes to a project known as "Rubicon", killing United States President Baker when she refuses to help. The team manages to stop Hive with help from Walter and Diggle takes Eric to his home. # "Wall Of Silence"- Oliver searches the remains of the drowned cathedral, witnesses a vision of the spirit of the nun and finds a blueprint of Star City Cathedral. Green Arrow realizes that Mr. Whisper, Mr. Winchester, and Brother Manfred are all one and the same. Bedlam sends a group of mercenaries, known as the Demolition Team, to take out Hilton, whom Dinah as Black Canary saves. Malcolm comes back into Tommy's life giving him a USB stick containing information that could send Freddy Dreyfus, a mayoral candidate, to prison. Tommy at first refuses since he hates his father, so he goes to talk to Dinah. Tommy and Dinah play the USB stick where Malcolm tells them a story about his childhood. Malcolm grew up as the son of a police officer named Christopher Merlyn and Elizabeth Merlyn in the Glades. As a teenager, Malcolm conspired with Dreyfus to kill his parents to collect the insurance money to fund Merlyn Corp, and their criminal dealings continued well into their adult years after their lives have taken divergent turns. Realizing that Malcolm discussed the details of the murder, Dinah uses this to have Dreyfus arrested. Oliver returns to Star City and confronts Chuckle Sol, the last mob boss on Whisper's list. Sol tells Oliver about how he and the other mobsters hunted down Whisper because the child murders and subsequent increased police presence were making their operations difficult. When they found him, they tried to kill him but found to their horror that, no matter what they did, his body repaired itself. Ultimately, they decided to chain him up and throw him into Star City harbor. Oliver agrees to be present at a meeting between Sol and Whisper at a local warehouse. # "Eerie"- Oliver as Green Arrow arrives at the warehouse to find Sol and all his men dead and hanging from the rafters. Whisper then knocks Oliver out and ties him up, constructing an elaborate Rube Goldberg/Heath Robinson-style device to kill him. Whisper tells Oliver that he remembers him as a child, claiming that he would have been Whisper's next victim had not Brant Jones bullied him. Whisper tells his story, recounting how he resolved to cheat the devil. Using the germs from the plague victims in his monastery, Manfred developed a lethal airborne pathogen that will kill everyone in Star City. Manfred states that Star City Cathedral itself is the delivery mechanism for this plague, designed to shatter the vial at midnight and then magically collect the souls of everyone killed so he can offer them up to the devil in exchange for his own. He reveals that the murders of the crime bosses was really just a means of passing the time. Oliver escapes from the trap with help from the team and arrives to Star City Cathedral a few minutes before midnight. As he fights Whisper the floor collapses and they fall into a subway tunnel. The two continue to fight and Green Arrow tosses Whisper into the path of an oncoming train. Green Arrow disables the Cathedral's bell, stopping the next tolling from shattering the plague vial, and thus the plague is kept contained. Shortly after, Whisper is confronted by the young nun who reveals herself as Gabriel, who then takes Whisper to hell. In flashbacks, Jervis Tetch breaks himself, Jerome, Scarecrow, Werner, and eighty other inmates out of Arkham. # "That's Entertainment"- During the board meeting where Palmer Tech is planning to make Walter their new CEO, Constantine Drakkon, Carrie, and their men attack and take them hostage. Using his Queen Enterprises mole Willy to announce him, Drakkon makes his appearance, making the board aware of his obsession with Oliver and revealing to his new enemy how they had been replicating a laughing gas. Whilst the gang put on gas masks, forcing one of them onto Walter, Drakkon releases the gas, killing the enter board. Whilst Carrie makes a video giving a number of outrageous demands, Drakkon tells Walter how he had decided to become Oliver's ultimate enemy and will not stop until either of them are dead. He then allows Harley to knock him out and spread the virus around the rest of Queen Tower. During this, he leaves a rag, with clues to lead Oliver to one of the bombs at Divinity Church. Hilton betrays Oliver in an attempt to stop Constantine Drakkon himself only to fail. Drakkon eventually forces Oliver into a demented game, pitting him against his allies. Oliver then captures Drakkon and turns him over to the S.C.P.D. Eric tells Diggle about how Bedlam made threats against Victor Sage's girlfriend Myra Connolly and Myra's daughter Jackie. Diggle then gets Waller to put Sage's loved ones into protective custody until Bedlam is either dead or behind bars. Diggle then goes to Sage convincing him to testify against Bedlam. Diggle even shows Sage the autopsy report on Naomi, making the two of them realize that the Green Arrow impostor is an FBI agent. In flashbacks, Oliver, blaming himself for not killing Jerome in their previous encounter, tracks him down with Shado's help, as Jerome tracks down his abusive uncle. Jerome's uncle tries to kill him but Oliver intervenes, and in the ensuing encounter, he chooses to spare Jerome again. Jerome kills his uncle after learning the location of someone he is searching for, and he and Scarecrow later rescue Tetch and head to 'St. Ignatius', pursued by Oliver, who alerts Hilton. # "Upstairs/Downstairs"- 'Sage realizes that Cory is the Green Arrow impostor as Cory continues to tarnish the Green Arrow's reputation. Cory attempts to reconcile with Samantha, believing that he needs her to replace his therapist who died when he was younger. She reluctantly agrees to start talking with him, but Bedlam later has her killed. Believing that Samantha has abandoned him, Cory continues to mentally deteriorate. Sage and Diggle break into Cory's apartment but cannot find proof that he was the attacker, only some recordings of his therapy sessions which reveal his psychopathic tendencies. Cory arrives home and catches them, injuring Sage but not being able to stop the two from escaping. Tommy thinks he can prove that Bedlam is still working as a criminal, and that this will get him sent back to prison; he decides to raise these points in a debate with several other mayoral candidates. Sage and Diggle go to Dinah where Sage offers to testify against Bedlam. In flashbacks, Jerome Kalevala assembles the "Legion of Horribles" – Vertigo, Mad Hatter, Scarecrow, Firefly and Mr. Freeze – and sets out to find Queen Enterprises associate Sander Wilde. Kalevala shoots up a Queen Enterprises building, but to no avail does he find Wilde, and is forced to escape when the SCPD arrive. With help from Oliver, Hilton and Pike locate Wilde, who reveals that he is Jerome's twin brother, Jeremiah, and also reveals that he has kidnapped Jerome. Mad Hatter and Scarecrow break out Jerome from Jeremiah's custody, but are chased off by Hilton and Pike. Scarecrow concocts a laughing gas for Jerome to spread across the city. # "Beacon Of Hope"- In Central City, Brie Larvan orchestrates her release from prison and travels to Star City in search of the bio-mechanical chip that Walter Jr. designed to help people walk. Brie attacks Palmer Tech, holding the board hostage until Walter turns the chip over. Walter Jr. tracks down Oliver's hideout, discovering his secret in the process, so that he can offer his help to the team to save his father. Oliver is stung by one of Brie's robotic bees. Walter Jr. realizes the sting actually implanted a bee within Oliver that is replicating itself. Eddie uses sound technology to save Oliver. Walter is able to evacuate the board members, while Brie reveals she is after the chip because she has a tumor that is going to leave her paralyzed. Walter Jr. develops a virus to shut down the bees and uses them to stop Brie. Meanwhile, with Sage's testimony, Dinah has Hilton arrest Bedlam. Diggle goes to escort Sage to the hearing, however, they are ambushed by several FBI agents loyal to Bedlam. Working together, Sage and Diggle manage to kill all of the dirty agents in time to make it to the trial. In the meantime, Briana wants to testify against her father, however, Hilton refuses since Briana has no proof. Judge Maria Vargas deems Sage's testimony enough to establish probable cause which is why she sends Bedlam to the New Jersey Department of Corrections with no chance of bail. Vargas even orders an investigation into Blackgate Prison knowing from Sage's' testimony that Bedlam still runs it. In retaliation, Bedlam throws a cocktail Molotov at Tommy, burning him. In flashbacks, Jerome holds the interim mayor and other powerful Starlingmites hostage at a music festival and orders Hilton to bring him Oliver and Jeremiah, buying time for the other Legion members to load the laughing gas onto a blimp and release it upon the festival crowd. The SCPD takes out Jerome's men and saves the mayor, while Zytle betrays the Legion by subduing the pilot and steering the blimp away from civilians. Tricked into opening a "gift" left by Jerome, Jeremiah is exposed to a modified version of the laughing gas that drives him insane. # "That Old Corpse"- In flashbacks, Under seemingly posthumous orders from Jerome, his followers launch an attack on SCPD Headquarters. At his bunker, Jeremiah works on his self-sustaining energy generator and tells Oliver he is struggling against the toxin's insanity, leading to a confrontation at Jerome's grave. Believing the SCPD attack is a diversion from Oliver and Jeremiah, Hilton heads to the bunker and learns the day's events were a subterfuge orchestrated by Jeremiah, who has modified the generator into a bomb; Hilton barely escapes as the generator explodes. Revealing his true insane personality and his plan to tear Starling down, Jeremiah leaves Oliver unconscious and steals more generators from Queen Enterprises. In the present day, Sage and his family are given protective custody by Director Waller and C.A.D.M.U.S. Diggle tells Oliver about Cory which is why he, Dinah and Mia go after him. They manage to have another duel with Cory. Thanks to some surprise help from Black Canary and Red Arrow, Green Arrow defeats Cory, who flees to police headquarters, still in his Green Arrow costume. When his fellow officers pull their guns on him, Cory unmasks himself and goes on a tirade against Green Arrow and Hilton, who have followed him there. Cory draws a gun to shoot Hilton but is immediately killed by the other officers. Oliver still refuses to speak with Hilton for betraying him to Constantine Drakkon. Meanwhile, Tommy struggles with his other persona as he is sworn in as the new mayor. # '"Twelve Fifty-Five"- Eric tells John that he was approached by Tiffany about a plan to break Bedlam out of the Department of Corrections. Oliver and John foil the Ghost's plan, but it turns out to be a ruse designed break into the bunker to destroy everything. Bedlam now knows Oliver's secret as it turns out upon first being suspicious as to why Oliver didn't report Green Arrow killing Naomi when it was Cory impersonating him. Oliver becomes suspicious of Eric. Bedlam orchestrates a prison riot and the team sets out to stop him with Eric joining them. However, when the team reaches Bedlam, Eric turns on them. Bedlam then stabs Dinah to death with a knife given to him by Eric before escaping with him and several other inmates. Dinah later dies at the hospital, devastating Hilton and the team. In flashbacks, Zytle sends the hitmen to attack Marconi, but is revealed to have set up the plan to frame Hunt and start a war between the two mob bosses. Marconi begins attacking Hunt's men, and Hilton calls all SCPD officers to remain on duty during the upcoming gang war. # '''"All Happy Families Are Alike"- '''As the team, including the rejoined Hilton, mourns Dinah's death and tries to determine their next move against Bedlam, Tommy tracks down Malcolm and reveals his knowledge to him of Mia being his half-sister. Tommy shatters the mansion window by shooting it and pushes Malcolm out the open window, letting him fall to his death. Tommy then begins to get tormented by his younger self for killing his father. Merlyn begins to rule the city through brute force by using some S.C.P.D. officers to help him. After sending his squad to the FBI office to kill all of the agents in league with Bedlam, Merlyn takes Tiffany, Jack Ryder, and a number of civilians hostage, holding them at Queen Manor. Tommy then demands to see Mia and Mia goes despite Oliver protesting. As Mia arrives to talk, Imposter continually choosing the fates of his hostages with a flip of his coin. As his men guard him, he voices his anger for Malcolm choosing Murray and Mia over him. Tommy then kills Tiffany. Mia manages to appeal to Tommy's good side by pleading things such as the fact that Tommy has always known the difference between right and wrong. Finally pointing a gun at Ryder, Mia begs Tommy to kill her. Flipping the coin to decide their fate, it is caught by Mia before it can land. Tommy then starts to demand the result, but Mia pockets the coin. Briana becomes broken over the death of her mother and blames it on Bedlam, rather than Tommy. In flashbacks, The mob war between Hunt and Marconi escalates. Zytle attempts to kill Hunt himself and take his place, but Hilton intervenes. As Marconi's men approach, Hilton and Pike bring Hunt, Zytle, and Butch to a safe house, but Warner's new gang, including Shado, take them captive. Marconi arrives, but Zytle manipulates him and Warner into a dispute over mob leadership. Warner kills Marconi for slighting her. Hilton, Pike, and Hunt escape in the ensuing chaos. Hunt retires from the mob, urging Hilton to continue fighting crime. # "We Fall"- Walter Jr. (who is still under Cipher's control) steals the Ion Cortex for Death Dealer. Oliver believes that he has turned to evil, but Mia does not. Green Arrow, Red Arrow, and Eddie then find themselves in a difficult situation as they battle Death Dealer and his team in a fight to save Star City from darkness. As they try to stop Walter Jr. from activating the Ion Cortex, Oliver discovers that he is being controlled by Cipher after Walter Jr.'s eyes glow green. Oliver manages to help Walter Jr. break free. Oliver promises to help him, but he has to help shut down the cortex. Before he can do so, Bedlam knocks Walter Jr. out with the butt of his gun. Both Green Arrow and Red Arrow are captured. Fortunately, Eddie and Agent Diggle arrive to save Walter Jr. and Red Arrow while Green Arrow is detained by Death Dealer. In flashbacks, Jeremiah plants his bombs around Starling and gives the city six hours to evacuate before detonation. Hilton escapes the bunker with blueprints of Jeremiah's plans and takes them to Walter to decipher them. Jeremiah also abducts Eddie and lures Oliver to a hideout, where Oliver enlists Shado's help. Scarecrow's fear toxin makes Oliver hallucinate an insane Eddie attacking him, but Shado frees the real Eddie, and the two save Oliver. # "Twilight"- Oliver manages to escape from Bedlam while Mia is angry at John and Eddie for abandoning Oliver. Eddie tells Mia that they were outnumbered and wouldn't be any good to him if they were dead. Meanwhile, Walter, Walter Jr., and Commissioner Hilton take action by trying to hijack the cortex, as Death Dealer leaves Star City to be terrorized by other criminals in order to leave behind a kingdom for Briana when he dies. Oliver manages to get to Walter and Walter Jr, giving them access to the back door of the Ion Cortex so that they can disable it. With Star City citizens rioting, Oliver addresses everyone directly, inspiring hope in them to stay strong. In the chaos, John goes after his brother Eric. Eric captures his brother and tortures him. John eventually manages to take Eric by surprise and escapes but is revealed that is ruse to have John, now carrying a tracker, to lead him to the team. Unfortunately for Eric, John removes the tracker. John manages to subdue Eric and is unable to bring himself to kill him. When Eric threatens his wife and daughter, John shoots him dead. In flashbacks, after Walter deciphers the blueprints, Pike locates and deactivates the first bomb in time. Hilton then reveals on a newscast that he is alive, as Jeremiah believed that the bomb in his bunker killed Hilton. His plans foiled, Jeremiah incinerates all his followers alive, but is later approached by Ra's al Ghul, who proposes an alliance. Oliver, Shado and Eddie return to Queen Manor, but Jeremiah breaks in and shoots Shado in the abdomen; Eddie then subdues him. # "No Fly-Zone"- Death Dealer recruits Drakkon, Cupid, Cipher, and Steven Mandragora to eliminate Green Arrow and Oliver Queen in exchange for control of a piece of his kingdom. Green Arrow manages to appeal to Mandragora by revealing his identity to him while Vigilante resurfaces and kills Cipher. Green Arrow races to find Death Dealer's location and save both his partners and the entire city, he makes a deal with Mr. Mandragora and is brought to Death Dealer as his "prisoner". Mandragora then betrays Oliver only for Oliver to have had a contingency plan in place in case Mandragora betrayed him and this contingency plan results in Mandragora being knocked out. Green Arrow fights Death Dealer while Hilton, Steele, and Waler Jr. work to disable the Ion Cortex. Green Arrow is tempted to kill Death Dealer when Death Dealer mocks him about Naomi and Dinah's death. However, Death Dealer is shot in the head by his vengeful daughter Briana. Afterward, the team departs for their new lives Briana decides to turn Bedlam Industries into an honest business and Oliver gets appointed by the city council to be the new mayor because of his speech inspiring hope for the people of Star City. In flashbacks, Shado is hospitalized with likely permanent spinal damage. Ra's Al Ghul kidnaps Oliver, breaks Jeremiah out of custody and steals his bombs back from the SCPD. Zytle and Eddie briefly ally against Jeremiah and the League of Shadows. Ra's escapes while Jeremiah's bombs kill the mayor and destroy every bridge out of Starling, reducing the city to lawlessness. With Starling largely evacuated and overrun by criminals, Oliver accepts his destiny as the city's protector and begins hunting Jeremiah. Hilton, supported by Pike, Steele and a dozen other cops, also stays to fight for the city, and operates a searchlight atop SCPD Headquarters as a symbol against the darkness.